The increasing use of wireless communication links between a large variety of devices has led to numerous advancements in antenna design. Mobile devices such as mobile phones communicate wirelessly in a number of different frequency bands that are specified in various industry standards. Various antenna designs are incorporated in wireless devices such as mobile phones to facilitate communication on one or more appropriate frequency bands, in accordance with the standards. Mobile devices may include multiband antenna configurations that facilitate communication on more than one frequency band. However, it has been challenging to design multiband antennas that may provide acceptable performance in space constrained applications such as mobile phones and other mobile communication devices.